ethereal_gatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nomoguan/@comment-73.213.2.191-20151017193342/@comment-73.213.2.191-20151023210549
Bottom commentor I would like you to know that honestly, whoever said the top comment is actually right. Despite giving poor reasoning why his stats need to change and be higher, no matter how you look at it, it might be true. Base 475 stats are not horrible, but their not great either, and eventually Nomoguan's base stats will bite it in the ass when it is used and people won't like it. I will discuss the points you have made to contradict what the top commentor said: "Stats alone don't decide whether a pokemon is viable or not anyways": Your right, stats alone don't deicde everything, but pokemon with low base stats are usally terrible in gameplay and competitive, and legendaries are in ubers and overpowered in the actual game becase of thier high bast stats. So, adding to this pokemon's base stat total WILL add to the viablity of it. "Saying I want to use this pokemon so raise it's stats doesn't sound very reasonable" You claim that asking for stat increases is not reasonable but it is actually more reasonable than you think, I mean who in their right mind wants to use a pokemon that might look absolutely badass, but sucks competitively. Seriously? who does? nobody. I know it would be a major disappointment and it would feel terrible to look at a pokemon and say, "Awesome! it looks so cool! I can't wait to use it!" but then actually use it and say, "Oh no, this pokemon is actually terrible what was I thinking it's burdening my team, I need to box it." Then, you have a black void inside you thinking how great it would be if it was a little more viable, and that void might consume you over time. (yeah it does seem shallow but honestly it's happened before). Also, I never said this pokemon sucked and was completely unviable and don't use it, but it needs the upgrade more than you think it does. like you said, speed is alright, coupled with swift swim, access to rain dance and ability to make it's water moves stronger is a great thing for Nomoguan to have, but it has mediocre defences except for HP and offensive stats as well as a 4x weakness to grass moves are just a few of it's crippling flaws. Volansalix and other grass pokemon in this game can easily take advantage of this pokemon so the game developers should give Nomoguan a fire type move or a poison type move by TM or level up to give a chance to fight back against grass types as well as giving it more offensive presence and bulk so it can be more viable. No pokemon is perfect, all of them have flaws, and I was not expecting perfection out of this thing and the top commentor might not wanted that either, just a bit of a boost. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way or made you look like a idiot by my points I made, but this is just my 2 cents about the matter. Thanks for taking the time to listen to this.